


A Meeting of the Fairies

by SumthinClever



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: "Missing? How could he be missing?"
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Meeting of the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Drarryopoly Fic 7! =D

“Missing? How could he be missing?”

Malfoy was always disappearing around the same time every day. He’d been spotted by the lake, in the Potions storage room, in abandoned classrooms, in out-of-the-way corridors, and in the Quidditch locker rooms. No one could really say what he was doing, and Malfoy was very tight-lipped about the whole thing.

But today, no one had seen Malfoy anywhere after he’d wandered off. He wasn’t in any of his usual haunts and Harry was growing suspicious. He didn’t want to seem like he was stalking Malfoy again. He wasn’t! Harry just thought it was a good idea to keep an eye on your enemies.

Not that Malfoy presented much of a threat, but old habits die hard. Malfoy was an ideal student after they’d all come back for their 8th year, and he hadn’t been caught doing a single thing wrong since, as was a condition of his parole. But this vanishing business was just…suspicious, that’s all.

He stayed gone until dinner that night, and Harry saw his friends asking after his whereabouts and Malfoy brushing them off. Harry vowed to keep an even closer eye on him this time so he wouldn’t disappear without a trace again.

When Harry saw Malfoy walking off the following afternoon, he trailed him from a distance. He slipped out the door and Harry guessed he was heading toward the lake again. But when Harry exited after him, he observed Malfoy head directly to the Forbidden Forest.

All the more intrigued, Harry shadowed him. When Malfoy disappeared among the trees, Harry picked up his pace until he reached the edge of the forest. He moved slowly among the trees until he heard Malfoy talking, and then he peeked around the trunk of his hiding place.

He did not expect to see Malfoy sitting on a stump, conversing with fairies.

“And I _cannot believe_ I am still an object of suspicion!” Malfoy was grousing, waving his arms about. “What more do I have to do? Am I not a model student? Why am I still being stalked by HARRY BLOODY POTTER?!” he yelled, and then turned a glare onto Harry’s hiding place, daring him to come out and daring him to stay “hidden.”

The fairies giggled their tinkling laugh and Harry bashfully stepped out from behind the tree.

“How nice of you to join us,” Malfoy drawled with an eyeroll. “Come and meet my friends.”

Harry walked into the strangest introduction he had ever been a part of.


End file.
